Basketball Drama
by faith2007
Summary: Gabriella and her mom moved away. Sharpay is dating a football player who gets violent. Will be Tropay. Will include violent and emotional scenes.
1. Getting past punches

Desclaimer I don't own any of the characters from high school musical, although I do own Mike Andrews.

'It's been two months and I still haven't heard anything from Gabriella,' I thought.

Brrring. I looked up thinking that was the bell but it was a cell phone. Hoping it was Gabriella I took mine out to check it.

"Once again we have to go over the fact there is zero tolerance for cell phones in this class!" Miss Darbus yelled. "Mr. Bolton and Miss Evans cell phones and I'll see you for your 15 minutes of detention." I dropped my cell into the metal bucket as did Sharpay.

"But Miss Darbus we have basketball practice today" Chad argued.

"Mr. Danforth you have just added 5 minutes to Mr. Bolton's detention time and unless you want to make it 25 minutes I suggest you be quiet."

Brrring. Finally the bell rang. Detention and then I could go home.

After detention.

I was walking down the corridor when I heard shouting. I hid behind the corner to see what was happening. Sharpay was on the ground while Mike was yelling at her. He grabbed her by the hair, dragged her to feet, slammed her into some lockers then punched her across the face. I'd had enough. I stormed towards them.

"Hey Andrews leave her alone!" Mike glanced at me.

"Bolton this doesn't concern you" He picked her up again this time by the throat.

" I said leave her alone"

"Or what?"

"Or this" I smashed a fist across his face and he fell to the ground.

"You're crazy Bolton, you hear me crazy!"

He ran off. I fell to the ground to see her. I cupped her face in my hands. Her mouth and nose were bleeding. I helped her up.

"Come on we'll get you cleaned up at my house."

"But there's a toilet here."

"I know but I don't think that Sharpay Evans wants to walk through the school bleeding."

"Good point."

At that I lead her out of the school.


	2. Admitting feelings

Troy POV

As we were approaching my house Sharpay stopped.

"Are your parents going to be home, 'cause i don't want Ryan to know about this."

"No they're working"

She smiled as we walked through the door. In my room I sat Sharpay on the bed and went through to the bathroom. I came back with a cloth and a bowl of hot water. I sat down next to her and dipped the cloth in the water and gently brought it up to Sharpays face. She winced as I gently brought it across her lips, clearing the blood. Dipping it in the water again I washed the blood away from her nose. I brought it back up to her lips and gently moved the cloth over her lips again. It took me a while before I noticed that I was staring at her lips. Slowly I closed the gap between us and for the first time I pressed my lips against hers. At first it was soft and delicate and then I felt her tongue sliding across my lips asking for entrance. Who was I to deny her? It became a battle as our tongues fought for dominance. She was the first to pull back. We both sat there for a minute trying to regain our breath.

"Whoa," she said as her breathing returned to normal. All I could do was smile at her while my brain tried to form some sort of sentence.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," I told her. She looked at me.

"What about Gabriella?"

"I never really liked her," I paused. "She was just someone to fill the void."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes full of hope.  
"Really?" Her voice was quiet and scared. I leaned in and gave her another soft kiss on the lips.

"Of course," I flashed my best smile at her. She giggled and looked at me. Within seconds our lips were pressed against each other, becoming more passionate by the second. Her hands were undoing the buttons on my shirt, one by one, sliding it off my shoulders until it hit the bed. My hands landed at the bottom of her t-shirt and we broke the kiss so I could pull the t-shirt over her head. I lay her down on the bed and we resumed kissing, my hands roaming her stomach. Then my door suddenly swung open. My dad just stood there and stared at us for what seemed like forever. His briefcase was open on the floor, his papers a mess.

* * *

I just want to thank the people who reviewed in the first chapter. This is my first story on Fanfiction so it has boosted my confidence. I know this chapter is kind of short but i'm hoping the next one will be longer. 


	3. Choose Her or Us

Troys POV.

I turned my head and gasped at the fact that my dad was standing in the doorway with his jaw wide open and his eyes wide. I gulped.

"TROY DAVID BOLTON!!!" That was the loudest I'd ever heard my dad shout. I was so shocked I fell off the bed landing with a thump. I quickly stood up grabbing my shirt in the process and I looked over and saw that Sharpay was now standing and pulling her t-shirt back over her head. She walked over to me.

"Troy I think we need to talk so I'll um see you tomorrow," She held her head down as she walked past my dad who just glared at her.

"Son I think we need to talk," He turned and headed to the stairs. I sighed and began to do my shirt up.

Downstairs.

My dad was sitting on the couch his head in his hands. He looked up at me and I could see the disappointment in his face. I walked half way to the couch when he stood up.

"Troy. What the hell were you doing?!" He looked angry now. "I come home from work and I find you half naked on top of a half naked girl!"

"Dad I don't even know how that happened we were just kissing one moment and then the next I was on top of her and……" I didn't get a chance to finish.  
"You were kissing Sharpay Evans!" He began to move around the room. "What are playing at first Gabriella form the scholastic decathelon team and now Sharpay Evans from the drama club?"

"Dad I like Sharpay why cant you?"

"You know how I feel about the drama club I will not have my son dating one of them."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't date," I started to walk to the front door. "That's my choice not yours."

"Yeah how will the school feel, the team." I turn and look at him. "I told you once before you're the playmaker what you do affects everyone not just you."

"Well maybe I should start to think of myself instead of everyone else all the time." I open the door.

"Don't you dare walk out that door!" He yells at me.

"Yeah or what?" I challenge him.

"If you walk out that door you don't return."

"Bye dad." I say as I begin to walk out the door.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Anywhere as long as its not here." I walk out and slam the door behind me. Looking at the street I begin to walk down the driveway.


	4. Telling Ryan

Sharpay POV

I walk through my front door, slamming it behind me. Ryan comes out of the kitchen eating a sandwich. He takes a bite from it.

"Where have you been?" He asks. Pieces of bread and meat fly from his mouth and hit me.

"Ugh Ryan this was a new shirt!" I yell while getting the food off my clothes.

"Sorry," He swallows. "So where were you?"

"Out."

"Yeah I figured that but where?"

I think back to where I was and start to smile. He looks at me.

"Well me and Troy went..."

"TROY?! TROY BOLTON?!" His eyes practically came out of their sockets.

"Uh yeah."

"Why were you with him?"

"Well me and Mike got into a fight and Troy came and helped me. Then we went back to his house and..."

"You went to his house? What were you trying to do; you know he still has feelings for Gabriella?"

"Oh yeah, well why did he kiss me then?" Oh crap I wasn't going to tell him. I look up at him, his eyes wide and his jaw on the ground.

"He kissed you?"

"Uh yeah he did," I say with a smile.

"Oh my god poor Gabriella," That brings me crashing back to Earth.

"Gabriella? What do you mean? He kissed me remember?"

"He used her. He couldn't have you so he used her."

"What? You're only saying that cause Troy got Gabriella instead of you, or is it the other way round cause she got him?"

He went a bright shade of red.

"Um…Well…Um…" He stammered.

"I knew it you like him don't you and your mad cause he chose me!" I turn to storm off but Ryan grabs my arm.

"You knew I liked him before I told you and you still went after him!" He yelled at me.

"I can't help it if I like him can I?" I yelled back.

"You could have tried! You get everything! You're always the lead in the shows getting all the attention! Why couldn't you let me have Troy?"

"Because I love him! I love him more than I love acting or singing!" He was so stunned by that and he let my arm go. I walk over to the stairs. Before I go up them I turn to him.

"Oh and Ryan he's not gay," with that I walk away.


	5. Promises

Troys Pov.

I walked and walked until I reached a huge white door. I Knocked on it and waited. The huge door opened revealing Ryan, who looked shocked.

"Troy? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming again?" He asked while pinching his arm.

"Dreaming what are you…" I didn't get a chance to finish as Sharpay appeared and pushed him out of the way.

"Two seconds Troy," She said as the door shut. A few seconds later the door reopened.

"I'm sorry about Troy, come in." We walk into the hall and I'm shocked by how big it is.

"You ok Troy?"

"Uh yeah it's just so big," I say as I look around.

"Yeah well dad decided to go for the smaller house and…"

"Wait smaller house? You mean there was a bigger one?" I asked as my eyes grew wide.

"Yeah there was but dad chose this one because it was smaller and closer to his work and our school."

"Sounds like he made the right choice," I say as I reach out and hold her hand.

"Yeah I guess he did. Would you like a tour of it?" She led me into a large room. There were two couches, two chairs, a large coffee table and a grand piano.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do."

"Would you like to see the rest?"

"Yeah I would."

1 Hour Later.

"Jeez are there enough rooms in your house?" I ask in a joking way.

"I know there are a lot, some of them I've never been in."

"Hey Sharpay?" Ryan came in. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," She turned to me. "I'll be right back ok."

"Sure."

She got up and left the room. A few seconds later I heard muffled voices that sounded like shouting. I got up and began to walk over to the door when I heard another one slam shut. Sharpay stormed into the room a second later. She looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok Shar?"

"Yeah just fine. Hey Troy I'm just wondering what are you doing here?"

"Well me and my dad got in a huge fight and I walked out of the house. I've got no-where to stay so I was hoping I could crash here," I say while looking at the ground.

"Of course you can stay here," She says as she hugs me. "That fight must've been really bad."

"Yeah it was. My dad doesn't want us dating," She looks up at me. I hold her tighter. "I don't care what he wants. I really like you Shar and I'm not gonna let you go 'cause he wants me too, ok. I promise," I lean in and kiss her. It is gentle and slow and proves I'm not leaving her.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. 


	6. Dances and surprise guests

Hiya Im really sorry for not updating sooner.

A lot of things happened that stopped me from updating such as my computer broke and I lost the chapter. Finally my mate laura told me to re-write this chapter and I think its better then the original version which I found a few days ago. I wasnt able to write descriptions of the dress and tuxs they're wearing and im sorry for that, I did look on the internet to see if I could find pictures but none of them were what I was looking for. Anway thanks to everyone who reviewed and I will hopefully be posting chapter 7 within the next week or so.

* * *

Troy's POV

We walk towards the dance, clearly hearing the music that was pounding through the closed doors. Before we enter I turn and take her hands in mine. She looks slightly confused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I question, "Everything will be different after they find out."

She looks at our joined hands before leaning in and giving me a short kiss.

"I'm sure Troy. I want to walk in there and let everyone know that I am totally in love you."

I give her one of my famous smiles and squeeze her hand.

"Yeah, I want to walk in there and let everyone know I'm totally in love with you too."

We walk through the doors and I'm amazed at how different it looks from when we play basketball to now. There were tables set out with groups of people sitting around them. More people were up dancing around the stage that was set out for the band that was playing.

"Wow this looks great," She says with a huge smile on her face.

I look around and spot Chad and Taylor walking hand in hand, not noticing us. For a second Chad looks up and I wave at him. His eyes widen when he sees me and Sharpay. Taylor looks at him and looks at what he's looking at, I wave at her too and get the same reaction that I got with Chad. They are in front of us within seconds.

"Hey guys," Chad greets. I just stand there trying to figure out how to tell them. Thankfully Sharpay starts talking.

"Hey guys you look great," I can tell she's trying to stall the conversation that will eventually come. I mean I want to tell them about us, but the words won't seem to come out of my mouth. By the looks of it, they're not coming out of Sharpays either.

"Thanks. So you two are here together?" Chad shyly asks. I smile and wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me.

"Yeah, um...in fact we're dating." Both of them look shocked for a few seconds, before Taylor does something she wouldn't usually do by screaming Oh my god and engulfing Sharpay in a huge hug. Sharpay just laughs and hugs her back, while Chad just gives me a slap on the back and says well done.

"When did you two get together? How did you get together? Who else knows?" Taylor rattles the question out as fast as she can.

"We got together the day we got detention; I helped Sharpay after Mike hit her and so far Ryan and my parents."

Before any of us could talk again, Mike stormed over clearly drunk. He grabbed me by the collar and shoved me hard into the wall.

"So Mr Big Shot Basketball Player, you think you can have any girl you want. Well Sharpays mine; she belongs to me so get lost!" I was getting angry. How could this asshole think Sharpay was his, let alone anyone's property. Everyone in the room crowded round us, yelling 'fight'.

"Hey she's not yours. I love her for her unlike you, who just like's her cuz she's hot!" I spat at him. The next thing I knew his fist had connected with my face, sending me to the ground. He was above me within seconds, grabbing my collar again then head-butting me. My head hit the ground hard, momentarily stunning me. I bring my knee up to try and kick him in the balls, but miss and kick him in the stomach. He falls to his knees, then tackles me to the ground.

"Mike! Get off him!" Sharpay yells, while she grabs his shoulder trying to get him off me. He turns around and decks her in the face. The whole room falls into complete silence as Taylor and Chad help Sharpay up. That was the last straw; I punched him so hard that I broke his nose. He fell to the ground holding his nose. I stood up and walked over to Sharpay, while Mike stormed off though the crowd. I pull her into a tight and she buries her head in my shoulder. We stay like that for a few seconds before a voice pierces through the hall.

"What the hell is going on?!"


	7. Sticking together

Hiya like I promised heres the new chapter. Im not too sure about this one so please tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who riewed chapter 6.

* * *

Sharpays POV. 

We stay like that for a few seconds before a voice pierces through the hall.

"What the hell is going on?!"

We both turned our heads so fast there was a good chance we could get whiplash. Standing in front of us with a crowd of kids parted at either side of her was no other than Gabriella. To say she looked pissed off would be the understatement of the year.

"Well am I getting an answer or are you going to continue practicing your fish out of water faces?" I was too shocked to answer and I could tell by the look on Troy's face he was just as shocked. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around me and took a step towards her.

"Gabby what..."

"Don't you 'Gabby' me! I leave for a little while and when I return I find you in the arms of the school whore!"

Whoa. Rewind. What did she just call me? I take a menacing step towards her getting right up in her face. I could hear everyone gulping, waiting for the fight of the century.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" I asked, giving her my most evil glare.

"What you got a hearing problem now? W-H-O-R-E, whore."

"Gabriella that's too much," Troy try's to intervene.

"Stay out of this Troy, it's between me and her," She snaps at him. "So you were so upset you couldn't have him that you had to wait until I'd gone away for a little while, to pounce on him huh?"

"Go fuck yourself Gabriella!" I snap back.

"Why don't you go and lie on your back for a while!"

Ouch. That hurt.

"Screw you!" As I yell that I can feel the tears beginning to fall down my face.

"You wish!" She smirks at me. That was it, I ran out of the hall into the grounds. I ran until I reached the large fountain and sat down on the edge of it. A couple of minutes later I saw from the side of my eye Troy coming. He just stood there looking at me.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" I question and he jumps out of his skin.

"I didn't know you knew I was here," He slightly chuckles, trying to ease the tension between us. I turn and look at him.

"What happened after I left?"

"I yelled at her, told her that I haven't been her boyfriend since she left. As I was walking out I heard Taylor and Chad have a go at her. Then I think she stormed away," He replied as he came over and sat beside me, putting his arm over my shoulder. He looked at my face and gently wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, it's just that everyone seems to think I'm a whore and it hurts cuz I'm not, but no one believes me," I begin to cry again. He gathered me into his arms and slowly rocked me.

Gabriella POV. (Behind a wall near the fountain)

'I can't believe that bitch stole my boyfriend! UGH she's such a slut. Oh great now he's hugging her, that should be me.' As I watch them get up, kiss and walk off a devious thought crosses my mind. I smile because soon Troy Bolton will be mine again and Sharpay won't see it coming.


	8. Hatching the plan

Hiya. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. I know this chapter is really really short but I need to put this bit in the story so that the next chapter makes sense.The 9th chapter is one of the hardest things I've ever had to write, so I'm sorry if it takes me a while. Thanks again.

* * *

Gabriella POV 

I go off looking for Mike, knowing I need his help if I want my plan to work. I find him off the school grounds, sitting on a wall, nursing a bloody nose. He sees me approaching and glares at me.

"Where'd you get the bloody nose from?" I ask sweetly, while sitting beside him. He looks at me and smirks.

"I got it from a big headed, pretty boy basketball player who stole my girlfriend," He replies.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Listen what would you do to get your girlfriend back?"

"What are you offering?" He laughs.

"I have a plan to split them up but I'll need your help."

"Why do you want to split them up?" He asks curiously.

"Because that big headed, pretty boy basketball player is my boyfriend, not hers." I spit out. "So are you in or not?" He grins at me.

"I'm in."


	9. Past and Present

Hey everyone. Im sorry if this chapter isn't great, but as i've never been in any of these situations I dont know how it would have felt. To anyone who has been in these situations im sorry if this offends you or brings any unwanted memories back.

* * *

Sharpays POV

I slam the door shut and slowly fall to the ground. Tears stream down my face, my mascara joining it. I somehow manage to get up and get to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I see the mess that HE made.

My lip is burst and my mouth is filled with the cooper taste of my own blood. There is a small amount of blood dripping from my nose and a black circle is forming around right eye.

Memories flood through my head, as if I was watching a movie. Seeing myself walking out of the alley and the figure hitting me in the face.

I looked at the palms of my hands; there were small cuts and dirt all over them. I remember the jolt of pain as my hands landed on glass as I braced myself for the fall.

There are dark bruises forming around my neck, wrists and arms. The right strap of my t-shirt was ripped in half and the bottom of my shirt had small cuts on it. There was blood on both my light blue jeans and my top.

More clips rushed through my head. I was picked up by my top and slammed into a wall. His hands were grabbing at my clothes trying to pull them off. His mouth attached itself to my neck, sucking and biting at it.

I run my hand over the red bite mark, able to feel the dents that his teeth made. I feel sickness rising up from my stomach, reaching my throat. Turning I manage to reach the toilet, just as my stomach empties its contents. I turn and rinse my mouth out with water, getting rid of the horrible taste.

I remember the feel of his hands as they ran over my shoulders and how he roughly tore my top from my body. Lifting my top up slightly I see the marks and dry blood from when he dug his nails into my sides, causing me to cry out in pain.

I remember fighting back by kicking him hard in the shin making him fall to the ground. I remember trying to run away, only for him to grab my ankle pulling me down, my face hitting the concrete. After that there was darkness and I could feel something heavy move on top of me. A few minutes later he entered me forcefully. I remember my vision returning as I arched in pain, watching him enjoy himself. After that I went numb. When he was done violating me, he got up and kicked me in the ribs, laughing as he walked away.

Coming out of my memory ride, I look down and see that a bruise is already forming around my ribs. Sliding to the ground, I look around the bathroom and notice the first aid box sitting in an open cupboard. I reach over and stick my hand in the box, searching for the bandages. Instead my hand hits something sharp, instinctively I draw my hand back realising that whatever I hit had pierced the skin so that my finger was bleeding. I pull the box over and realise that it was the pair of scissors that had cut me. I was surprised that the small cut actually brought me relief. Thinking it over I pick up the scissors and look at my wrist.

Slowly I drag the scissors over my wrist and feel more relief flood through me. I see blood escape from the wound, but not enough to kill me. I bring it across my wrist again, until there are 5 cuts across it. Sitting there I drift into another world for a few minutes.

Hearing the front door slam shut, I quickly grab a bandage, wrap it around my wrist and quickly clean the blood on the floor.

"Shar, you here?" Ryan shouts up.

"Yeah I'm here," I shout back, quite content in the happy place I created.


	10. Truth and Shocks

Sorry I took so long to post this, but this chapter and the next chapter were very hard to write and took a long time for me to do. Again thanks to my beta Laura for being so supportive and helpful and also for putting some of her ideas into the story.

Troy's POV

I was walking to homeroom, thoughts of Sharpay floating through my head. She had been really off lately, wearing long sleeved shirts and being extremely quiet. Another weird thing, she was failing drama. Both I and Ryan have tried talking to hear, but she ignored all of our attempts.

Taking my seat, I waited for Sharpay to arrive. The bell rang and she slowly walked through the door. I pull the seat next to me out and smile brightly at her. She looks at me then walks to the back of the room and takes a seat there. Mrs Darbus walks in and starts to tell us about a new play with songs written by Kelsi. I look back at Sharpay thinking she would be happy, only to find she had buried her head in her arms. The bell rings and before I even get out of my seat she had left the room.

None of my next classes had her in them and I know that my next chance to speak to her will be when she's at her locker to change her books. I run through the crowds, accidentally knocking someone down. I stop and stare at her for a few seconds, admiring her beauty. She lifts her arm up as she puts her books in her locker, her sleeve falls down revealing a bandage wrapped tightly around her wrist, a small amount of blood slowly seeping through the white material. My heart stops and I run over to her grabbing her arm gently.

"What happened?" I ask. She looks up at me. I try to convey with my eyes how much I'm begging her to tell me. Her eyes slowly start to water.

"What happened?" I ask again as the tears start slowly falling down her face.

"I Can't…" She chokes out.

"Yes you can, just tell me what happened?" I beg as she bursts into tears, clinging onto me as we fall to the ground.

"I can't, I… just can't, I'm sorry," She cries uncontrollably. She shoves me off her and runs through the crowds and out of the building. I get up but before I can try to catch up with her, the bell rings and Chad comes up to me and drags me off to the basketball court.

Finally school ends and instead of going to Chad's house like I told him I would, I run out of the school picking up speed as I head toward Sharpay's house.

5 minutes later her house comes into my view and I stop dead in my tracks; her front door is wide open. Slowly I walk towards the open door.

"Sharpay? Your door is open; I'm coming in, Ok?" I shout gently as I step over the threshold of the door. As I walk around the house I notice that a few things had been knocked over, walking over to the stairs, I notice that pictures have been knocked off the walls and tipped on their sides. Reaching the top of the stars her room is the first I see, a huge star is hung on her door with her name printed in the middle of it. I walk over to the door and gently push it open.

"Sharpay?" I say gently, looking around her room, more things have been knocked over, but the thing that worries me the most is the shattered mirror; She loves that mirror.

"Sharpay, where are you?" I shout as I start towards the bathroom. The panic rising in my throat as I turn the corner and my cold, clammy hand grasps the door handle.

Slowly I push the door open and the sight causes my blood to run cold and my heart to stop. Sharpay is lying on the bathroom floor, a deep slash on each wrist, blood pouring out of the wounds and the scissors still in her hand, dangling precariously from her cold, white fingers. The contrast of her crimson blood and her impossibly white skin creates an impossibly horrific beauty


End file.
